The Canadian Connection
by Heyyz There Delilah
Summary: Harry is just minding his own buisness when two Canadian girls come and ask him for a favour. Does this have anything to do with Voldemort?


Ok so here's a really, really random story about Harry Potter and me and my friend are making this up as we go so… if it gets really random then… just bear with us.

Flames are welcome, cuz we use them to roast marshmallows (and bananas inside joke)

Disclaimer: As much as we would like to, we don't own Harry Potter, but if there are any really random characters that may happen to fall in love with Fred and George then… yeah we made those people up off actual people which may or may not be us…hint hint

OXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXO

Harry was sitting in the kitchen of 12 Grimauld awaiting a rendezvous (what?) from Fred and George Weasley because they were using Harry as a hamster to test their materials, or that's what they said.

"OI!!!" said Ron walking in the back door connected to the kitchen.

"Hi Harry", said Fred and George in unison (in our story, Fred doesn't die).

"So this is the famous Harry Potter?" said a Canadian accent.

"Holy shit no way!" said another Canadian accent.

Harry was so confused. He didn't recognize the voices. And he had never heard the Canadian accents before either.

There they were, Ron, Fred and George with their ginger red hair and two unknown mystical magical people…or so he thought. One was relatively tall, about one inch shorter than Fred and George with jet black shoulder-length hair. She was wearing a black hat, shirt and bag with jean shorts and black shoes. She had the oddest color of purple as eyes.

"I should probably introduce myself," she said to Harry, holding out her hand, "My name is Delilah and this is Sophi" she said pointing to a shorter girl, with long brown hair who was wearing jeans and a normal tank top, "We have a problem, and Fred and George told us you could probably help us" she added looking at Fred and George

"We're TOTALLY glad to meet you!" said Sophi, pushing Delilah's hand out of the way and shaking Harry's hand vigorously as if she was trying to pull the head off a snake.

"What is this 'problem'?" asked Harry finally able to shake off Sophi's hand which was really starting to hurt him.

"Well…" Delilah said, as she looked over at Sophi, as if trying to get her to help her explain, Sophi clearly missing the message and looking at her with a very demenconfused expression on her face.

"So apparently you fought off that evil guy right…? That.. Waldemort-"

"Voldemort," Harry corrected.

"Yeah whatever Voldemort. So Canada seems to have a little problem of it's own –"

"– Sorry to interrupt, Delilah, Miss," said a voice. Harry looked around. He didn't notice a small little house-elf that was tugging to Delilah's bag. "But he knows."

"Then we have no time to waste," said Sophi, already motioning to the door.

"Wait, Sophi," said Delilah, grabbing Sophi's hand. "I want to see if Harry Potter kid is up for another adventure." She said with a smirk.

"Delilah!" said the house-elf impatiently.

"You will be more polite to your master," said Delilah, "And I know, Thresal, we must go quickly."

Suddenly, there was a huge bang, Thresal looked like a balloon, and apparently that was a bad sign.

"Oh shit… that's really not good. Sophi hurry up!!" said Delilah. She was starting to panic really badly now.

"Fred, George, are you two coming?" asked Sophi.

"Obviously!" they said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE POOR ELF?!?!?!?!" said Hermione's voice. She walked into the kitchen looking at Delilah and Sophi as if they were cruel monsters.

"He does that on his own," said Delilah. "It means 'he's' coming."

"Who?" asked Harry, confused.

"We'll explain later, I promise" said Delilah.

Delilah, Fred, Sophi, George and Thresal raced to the door. Hermione, Ron and Harry were very confused, but they followed anyway. They all stood in a straight line.

"You all know apparation, I suppose?" said Delilah.

"Not very well," said Harry and Ron together.

"Ok so I'll do side-along apparation" said Sophi.

"You need it?" asked Delilah to Hermione.

"No way!" said Hermione, obviously offended.

"Alrighty!" said Delilah, cheerfully. "Where should we go cuz we can't go to the CN tower or anything…cuz then we won't be able to find eachother…Oh I know!!! Everyone, think 'Sophi Feleron's house'"

Everyone turned on their heels and there was a loud CRACK!

OXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXO

OK ok I know it sucked shit ok? Just comment and stuff so we can make the second chapter better ok?


End file.
